Death toll in the Malazan Book of the Fallen
Compiling a list of the total number of deaths recorded in the Malazan Book of the Fallen is an ongoing project. To discuss any of the entries, please leave a message on this pages Talk page. ''Gardens of the Moon Death toll for this book per section: *'1.1''' - 26,634 *'1.2' - 1,620 *'1.3' - 20 *'1.4' - TBA *'1.5' - 5,009 Deaths recorded individually or with exact casualty figures given *Three husbands and two sons of Rigga were lost as soldiers in Malazan Wars.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, US MMPB p.32 *The wax-witch, Rigga, was struck down by a Malazan outrider then struck in the head by another.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, US MMPB p.33 *175 men and women as well as 210 horses, the entire Itko Kanese 8th Cavalry, slaughtered in the Itko Kan Massacre by Hounds of Shadow at Shadowthrone's command to cover the abduction and possession of Sorry by Cotillion.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, US MMPB p.38 *18,739 Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 8, US MMPB p.191 citizens of Pale killed by Black Moranth during their Hour of Blood.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, US MMPB p.57 *Mage Nedurian died by foul play at Mott Wood leaving Tattersail to command the cadre.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, US MMPB p.64 *7,635 soldiers cut down by Anomander Rake's Kurald Galain sorcery.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, US MMPB p.71 *Calot was killed while defending Tattersail at his own expense. A blast of bright fire engulfed him. A Kenryll'ah demon tore Nightchill limb from limb. A'Karonys was wrapped in ethereal wings of ice freezing him where he stood. An instant later he was crushed to dust. Initially, all attacks were assumed to come from Anomander Rake however it soon transpired that these particular attacks had come from Tayschrenn. Dujek later explained the reasons for the High Mage's actions to Whiskeyjack.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, US MMPB p.72Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.771-773 *A low-ranking officer expertly garotted by Sorry.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, US MMPB p.89 He was likely identical with Toc the Younger's Clawmaster who was also garotted.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, US MMPB p.96 *4 gate guardsGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, US MMPB p.125 and ten Malazan MarinesGardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US MMPB p.198 in the lower level of Tattersail's building killed by the Hound of Shadow, Gear in his pursuit of Hairlock.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, US MMPB p.127 *Talo Krafar of Darujhistan's Assassins' Guild was shot with a quarrel and then finally killed by Serrat's two long daggers to the chest.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, US MMPB p.143 *Councilman Lim was killed by Rallick Nom's quarrel while speaking with Lady Simtal on her balcony.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, US MMPB p.156 *Five roamers and an unnamed Clan Leader of Darujhistan Assassins' Guild were killed on the rooftops of Darujhistan. Though the cause was unknown at the time it was later discovered that Anomander Rake directed his Tiste Andii assassin-mages remove them from the playing field.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, US MMPB p.156 *On the Rhivi Plain, Toc the Younger discovered eight Malazan Marines, Jakatakan Élites, cut to pieces by Barghast sorcery. Nearby four Ilgres Barghast were also killed during the initial struggle.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US MMPB p.198 Not far away the Barghast shaman was located with a fatal sword wound to the throat compliments of Adjunct Lorn.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US MMPB p.199 *Two Malazan Marines fell while protecting Lorn, one was struck down and decapitated by an axe. The four remaining Barghast were also killed - one by Lorn's sword thrust to his chest, two to the arrows of Toc the Younger, and the last by Onos T'oolan's flint sword.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US MMPB p.200-201 *The attempts on High Fist Dujek's life led to the deaths of four assassins killed by soldiers loyal to the fist.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US MMPB p.210 *Lorn blamed Tattersail for the deaths of her mother, father and brother.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US MMPB p.219 *Chert killed by Sorry. He was stabbed through his right wry eye and into his brain while standing guard outside of Phoenix Inn. His body was discovered by Crokus.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 11, US MMPB p.266 *Dashtal killed by Rallick Nom during the rooftop ambush. The crossbow bolt which killed him had been laced with white Paralt.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, US MMPB p.301 *A guard patrolling the D'Arle Estate was killed by Sorry.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, US MMPB p.295 *One of Tayschrenn's Empire Demons, a Korvalah demon by the name of Pearl, was killed by Anomander Rake with the sword Dragnipur.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, US MMPB p.298 *Baruk delivered the heads of two of Pale's wizards to Anomander Rake.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, US MMPB p.308 *12 Great Ravens fell to the sorcery wielded by the puppet Hairlock on the Rhivi Plain.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, US MMPB p.322 *Ocelot assassinated by Rallick. After first stabbing him in the stomach Rallick then hammered his other dagger into Ocelot's forehead.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 18, US MMPB p.379 *Councilman Turban Orr quickly dispatched by Rallick Nom in a duel.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 19, US MMPB p.435 *A soldier killed along with his horse by Raest.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, US MMPB p.441 *Mammot, possessed by the Jaghut Tyrant, killed by Quick Ben and a cusser thrown by Hedge.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, US MMPB p.456 *Lorn killed by Meese's two blades to her chest.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23, US MMPB p.470 *Lord of Galayn killed by Anomander Rake with Dragnipur.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 24, US MMPB p.476 *Three mages of the T'orrud Cabal: Travale, Tholis, Parald; killed by Vorcan, deaths confirmed by Derudan and Baruk.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 24, US MMPB p.476 *Serrat, killed by Vorcan's dagger in Baruk's study.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 24, US MMPB p.477 Deaths recorded with approximate casualty figures *Approximately 250 locals of a fishing village in Itko Kan slaughtered in the Itko Kan Massacre by Hounds of Shadow (at Shadowthrone's command) to cover the abduction and possession of Sorry by Cotillion.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, US MMPB p.38 *According to Sorry's summation of losses for Tattersail, the Bridgeburners lost between 1,365-1,370 when 4 of the 5 tunnels collapsed. The remaining 30-35 tried to round up some help and unearth any survivors but found their efforts thwarted by the High Mage Tayschrenn.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, US MMPB p.61 Deaths where casualty figures can be estimated to some degree *The captain and his entire squad of soldiers were killed by sorcery in Gerrom's Constabulary office. Discovered by Ganoes Paran.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, p.45 *Tiste Andii claimed approximately 10 Daru assassins during an ambush.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, US MMPB p.292 Deaths where casualty figures can only be guessed at *An unknown number of citizens of Pale killed when chunks of Moon's Spawn descended on the city in a 'rain of death' during the Siege of Pale.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.74 *Guardhouses, destroyed by Raest, that had unknown numbers of soldiers in them.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, US MMPB p.441 *Unknown number of party-goers, revellers and servants killed by Omtose Phellack sorcery in Simtal's garden, by Raest/Mammot.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, US MMPB p.454 Deaths unconfirmed or with special circumstances *A 12-year old Ganoes Paran stated that word of Dassem Ultor's death had already reached the capital, Unta. However, according to Whiskeyjack, the Malazan 3rd Army had not even finished looking for Ultor's body in the still-hot rubble of Y'Ghatan in Seven Cities.Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, US MMPB p.26 *Captain Paran assassinated in an alley by Sorry/Cotillion. A long dagger to his chest and a second blade to his side. Ammanas remarked at how sloppy it was.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, US MMPB p.101 Paran awoke at Hood's Gate in the company of Ascendants. Oponn, The Twins of Chance, decided to meddle and a deal was struck on Hood's behalf that another person "in this mortal's shadow" would take the captain's place in Hood's Realm.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, US MMPB p.111 *Lorn stated to Toc the Younger that the Empress Laseen had regretted the death of Toc the Elder, he had been a fine commander.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US MMPB p.203 *Bellurdan died with Tattersail on the Rhivi Plain when she opened her Warren and allowed High Thyr magic to engulf and burn them both beyond recognition.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US MMPB p.231 *The Logros legions lost roughly 5,000 in the last Jaghut war.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US MMPB p.231 *Anomander Rake killed two Hounds of Shadow, Doan and Ganrod, with Dragnipur.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, US MMPB p.322 *A soul-shifted puppet (Hairlock) was said to have kidnapped, tortured, and murdered a Claw in Nathilog.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 18, US MMPB p.385 *Lady Simtal took her own life with the ornamental dagger left for her by Murillio.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 19, US MMPB p.437 ''Deadhouse Gates Death toll for this book per section: *'1.1''' - 142 *'1.2' - 35,069 *'1.3' - 19,599 *'1.4' - ±18,500 *'1.5' - 30,073 Deaths recorded individually or with exact casualty figures given *Lady Gaesen was killed by Baudin during the cull of the nobility.Deadhouse Gates, Prologue, US MMPB p.14 *A young, underfed, blind boy died in a prophetic ritual.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US MMPB p.45 *Duiker mentioned that Fist Torlom was killed in her office by a Dryjhnii assassin.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 1, US MMPB p.57 *A D'ivers, 12 leopards, was killed by Icarium and Mappo.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US MMPB p.78 *Aralt Arpat was killed by a crossbow bolt fired by Leoman during the Red Blade's attack on Sha'ik.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 5, US MMPB p.168 *A dozen locals and two sailors were killed in the village uprising as Kulp and Duiker attempted to escape.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US MMPB p.198 *Vered was killed by a harpoon while sailing away from shore with Kulp and Duiker.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US MMPB p.199 *Three Gral warriors were killed by a Soletaken bear and Apsalar.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 7, US MMPB p.256-257 *Four Tiste Edur were found dead in the captain's cabin of the Silanda.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 8, US MMPB p.288 *Kalam Mekhar and Minala killed 6 bandits when they attempted an attack on Malazan refugees.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 8, US MMPB p.309-312 *Five women were raped and murdered by 10 bandits, those bandits were later killed by Kalam and Apt.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 8, US MMPB p.315-319 *An insane mage from Otataral Island was killed by T'lan Imass after his attempts at magic use began to seriously damage the warren.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 9, US MMPB p.328-329 *Nordo was killed during the Battle of Sekala Crossing.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 10, US MMPB p.368 *Two Wickan warlocks were killed during the Battle of Sekala Crossing.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 10, US MMPB p.372 *The assault on the Tithansi warleader cost the Malaz 7th Army 17 soldiersDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US MMPB p.441 and a Wickan warlock.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US MMPB p.436 The Tithansi and Semk had 31 confirmed losses: six warriors and a warleader killed by Malazan Marines, two warriors killed by Duiker, a warrior and lancer killed by Pearl, and a score of patrolling warriors killed by a sharper.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US MMPB p.434-439 *Colonel Tras was killed at some point during the rebellion, cause of death unknown.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US MMPB p.464 *A young man, Soletaken by Mappo and Icarium's estimate, was killed by Apsalar.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US MMPB p.466 *Lostara Yil killed two Tithansi warriors while Pearl was attempting to aid Coltaine's assault on the Tithansi warleader.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US MMPB p.469 *Duiker killed one Semk warrior and witnessed the death of another during the Battle of Gelor Ridge. The Semk godling was also killed during the battle.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 13, US MMPB p.495-501 *While traveling through Raraku with Heboric and Felisin, Kulp was killed by Gryllen. Gryllen was in possession of four undead servants, each of whom regularly complained about their deaths.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 14, US MMPB p.519-525 *Felisin, Heboric, Leoman, and Toblakai found the bodies of seven Whirlwind soldiers killed by a Soletaken.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US MMPB p.571 Toblakai then hunted down and killed the Soletaken, a Nethaur.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 16, US MMPB p.602 *Before the Battle of Vathar Crossing, a soldier sleeping at his post was killed and beheaded.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 16, US MMPB p.622 During the battle, Sormo E'nath was killed by four arrows.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 16, US MMPB p.627 *During the conflict between two pirate vessels and the Ragstopper, the first mate and a sailor were killed along with the Aren treasurer, his bodyguard Megara, and his other bodyguard.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 17, US MMPB p.639-649 *Fiddler and his companions discovered four dead Nameless Ones in Tremorlor. As they continued, Mappo killed a Soletaken Enkar'al and Messremb was killed by the Azath House.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 18, US MMPB p.657-663 *Moby killed a shapeshifter, D'ivers or Soletaken, near the door of Tremorlor.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 19, US MMPB p.695 *Fiddler and his companions discovered a dead Forkrul Assail inside Tremorlor.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US MMPB p.721-722 *The nobleman Tumlit died sometime between the Battle of Sekala Crossing and the reaching of Aren, Nethpara and Pullyk Alar claimed it was due to illness.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US MMPB p.740 *Bult and List were killed by Korbolo Dom's army outside the walls of Aren.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 21, US MMPB p.764 *Nethpara was killed by Duiker in Aren.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 22, US MMPB p.787 *Pormqual was killed by a war chief in Korbolo Dom's army.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 22, US MMPB p.794 *Laseen communicated with Kalam through a corpse.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 23, US MMPB p.813 Deaths recorded with approximate casualty figures *More than half a dozen citizens of Ehrlitan were killed by Red Blades.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US MMPB p.59 *Around 30 slaves were killed in a mine collapse in the Otataral mines.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 4, US MMPB p.120 *Four soldiers of the Whirlwind were killed by Fiddler, Crokus, and Apsalar in G'danisban, two more were seriously wounded (fate unknown).Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 5, US MMPB p.157 *Approximately 6 Red Blades were killed by Toblakai and Leoman during the attack on Sha'ik.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 5, US MMPB p.168-169 *In the battle between the Ragstopper and the pirate vessels, the crews of two raider vessels (one identified as having approximately 50 fighting men aboard) were killed, along with all of the twenty marines aboard Ragstopper.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 13, US MMPB p.508Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 17, US MMPB p.639-648Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 17, US MMPB p.652 *The Battle of Vathar Crossing led to the deaths of approximately 20,000 refugees.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 16, US MMPB p.591Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 19, US MMPB p.677 *10,000 Malazan soldiers (High Fist Pormqual's army) were disarmed and subsequently crucified by Korbolo Dom's army.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 22, US MMPB p.795 *Of the approximately 5,000 Wickans under Coltaine before the insurrectionDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, US MMPB p.99, only a handful survived - 32 (including Nil and Nether) escorted refugees ahead of the rest of the armyDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US MMPB p.743. Deaths where casualty figures can be estimated to some degree *During The Cull of the nobility, the chain of marchers started with approximately 300 living and by the end fewer than 100 remained standing.Deadhouse Gates, Prologue, US MMPB p.15 *All occupants and visitors of Ladro Keep were killed by Lostara Yil and her companion: at least two servants, two merchants, four soldiers, and a commander.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 4, US MMPB p.131-136 *Duiker observed a squad of Malazan soldiers atop sliding beds.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US MMPB p.202 *Fiddler killed a small group of Gral warriors with a fired cusser.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US MMPB p.218 *Three wagons of Malazan refugees were found dead by Kalam. There were only five survivors.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 9, US MMPB p.304-309 *Duiker estimated the peasant army at the Battle of Sekala Crossing to have "tens of thousands" of members,Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 10, US MMPB p.360 and estimated approximately 1/3 were killed by the rigged cussers when they charged the river.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 10, US MMPB p.366 *According to Lull, the Chain of Dogs was losing nearly 20 soldiers a day following the Battle of Sekala Crossing and before reaching the P'atha river.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US MMPB p.427 *Kulp, Heboric, and Felisin Paran found hundreds of dead citizens in a chamber within a buried city, their bodies turned to stone.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US MMPB p.454 *Hundreds of refugees, used as bait in a trap by the Weasel Clan, were killed.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 13, US MMPB p.501 *Following the battles of Sekala and Vathar crossing, the Battle of Gelor Ridge, and the many minor skirmishes and engagements the 7th Army engaged in, before the final push to Aren, Duiker noted 5,000 soldiers remained.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US MMPB p.731 Given the extensive losses during all previous battles, the initial strength of the army was likely significantly above 5,000. Of these many soldiers, only a very small number survived, most were slaughtered by Dom's forces while retreating towards Aren.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 21, US MMPB p.763 *34 claws and additional hands, killed by Kalam, Minala, Fiddler, Crokus, and Apsalar.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 22, US MMPB p.774-776Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 23, US MMPB p.797-816 Deaths where casualty figures can only be guessed at *An unknown number of slaves on the ship transporting Felisin Paran, Baudin, and Heboric Light Touch drowned during the journey.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 3, US MMPB p.87 *The Malazan citizens of G'danisban were killed by Whirlwind soldiers. Fiddler estimated around 600-800 in the city square alone and many more bodies covered the streets.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 5, US MMPB p.159 *An unknown number of the 12,000 slaves and approximately 200 Dosii guards died in fires or were killed by Malazan guards during the uprising at Skullcup.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US MMPB p.175-188 *A counterattack by the forces of the Malaz 7th Army killed an unknown number of Hissari forces on the march from Hissar to Dryj Spring.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 7, US MMPB p.224-225 *Heboric stated that thousands of citizens of the buried city where he took shelter with Felisin Paran and Kulp had spontaneously become Soletaken or D'ivers, leading to mass slaughter within the city. He also stated that the T'lan Imass who had come to the city to destroy the shape-shifters took "appalling losses".Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US MMPB p.455-456 *An unknown number of Talons killed when Laseen assumed rule of the empire and ordered them eliminated.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, US MMPB p.393 *An unknown number of Malazan citizens, guards, soldiers (excluding 7th Army and Pormqual's army), and others killed in cities such as Hissar (observed as a scene of slaughter by Duiker)Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US MMPB p.204-209 and SialkDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US MMPB p.209 across Seven Cities. An unknown number of Seven Cities inhabitants and Whirlwind soldiers (excluding Korbolo Dom and Kamist Reloe's armies) killed while attacking the aforementioned Malazans. *A city destroyed by Icarium 94,000 years in the past, an unknown number of inhabitants were killed along with thousands of T'lan Imass.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US MMPB p.575-578 *An unknown number of Khundryl forces and forces of Korbolo Dom's army were killed in their battle with one another.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 19, US MMPB p.714 *An unknown number of refugees killed by attacks or the natural elements during the march to Aren (excluding those killed in the Battle of Sekala Crossing).Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US MMPB p.421-427 Deaths unconfirmed or with special circumstances *Coltaine mentioned that the Wickan warlocks were executed by the Empress's command.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US MMPB p.50 *More than 30,000 citizens of Ehrlitan died at an unknown time in the past after the new city collapsed onto the buried city beneath Jen'rahb.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, US MMPB p.58 *Sha'ik was killed by Lostara Yil's crossbow bolt.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 5, US MMPB p.168 *The bartender in the inn where Stormy, Truth, and Gesler were staying was buried under shelves and the roof, death unconfirmed.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US MMPB p.196 *After Vered's death, the two remaining sailors aiding Gesler, Truth, and Stormy's escape were not explicitly stated to have died - but one was said to be minutes from death and neither were mentioned again.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US MMPB p.199 *Baudin claimed to have snapped Beneth's neck at Skullcup.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 8, US MMPB p.267 *Dozens of Tiste Andii were decapitated and had their bodies bound to service on the Silanda.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 8, US MMPB p.286 *Mappo recalled having forced a small number of people into his sack's pocket warren, but did not know their fates.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 11, US MMPB p.407 *Baudin attempted to aid Felisin and Heboric in their escape from Gryllen by attacking the rats with fire, believing he was immune to the flames. He was not, and the damage done by the rats and flames led to his death.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 14, US MMPB p.528-529 *Coltaine was given mercy by Squint, he was killed by an arrow to the skull.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 21, US MMPB p.768 Notes and References Category:Miscellany Category:Statistics